A Twist of Blood
by anime airi13
Summary: Kagome is exceriencing a bit of change in the mist, espicually at her first day of school! Luckly Sango and Miroku are with her..but what will happen when a new student comes in? 2 worlds connected....by her. KS chapter 1 up!


_**A** **T**wist **O**f **B**_lood

_**H**_ey ppl this my second story! _**I**_ always wanted to do something fictional, with mystic creatures in the mix besides just demons. _**O**_f course this is another Kag/Sesshy pairing, but this is what i thought.. _**What if..**_ instead of demons, and half breeds being in the fudeal area..._**Why **_not they exist in the present time?(_**W**_ith the add of other monsters) _**S**_o all the characters are switched in the present time!

_**L**_et's see how it goes...

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Flashback

* * *

"_**K**_agome..."

"Kagome! Your going to be late for school!" Yelled out Kagome's mom from the kitchen

"Darn it..I can't find my charm." mumbled Kagome kneeling down in the middle of her room, looking on every corner she could find but no luck.

It was just the first day of school for Kagome and already having problems of stress. Only 15 years old and starting tenth grade of high school but things weren't all that bad. At least her best friends Sango and Miroku didn't decide to skip the first day like every september. No, they thought this year was going to be different but Kagome thought wrong of them. _'It's just going to be another boring year as usual..' _Finally after five minutes Kagome rosed up from the floor dusting off her green, white uniform giving out a deep sigh. As her mom opened her room door. _'Mom's going to kill me if i lose it!..'_

"Kagome you must her hurry for the bus and what are you looking for?" She stood in front of the door with her right hand on her hip giving Kagome a worried look.

"Oh nothing..Just making sure i have my stuff." Kagome turned toward her mother holding on to her yellow backpack as she walked slowly. _'i hope she doesnt ask..' _

"Are you wearing your charm necklace?" '_shoot...i wish she didnt say that..'_

"Huh..Um.. Of course mom!" Kagome smiled with an akward sweat tear coming down her face. _'Sorry mom...'_

"Remember, keep it on at all times. It will protect you from demons, and other creatures."

Kagome smirked, "Mom you know demons and such don't exist!"

Kagome gave her a shock."Because you wear the charm, honey. Your special... so you must keep wearing it for your own sake."

"I have to go mom" Quickly Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek, "I'll be fine!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

_'What do i need protection from?' _Kagome last thought before going on the school bus. (which is in front of her house) but unknowingly someone from the shadows of the trees was watching her get on.

"So...she's not wearing the kakumaru necklace this time...This could be interesting.." smirked evily the shadowed man with strange yellow eyes and sharp piercing fangs which were sticking out of his lips

_'The **key** to both worlds...' _

* * *

_**I**_n bus...

"Whew, i made it!" smiled happily with a bit of huffing and puffing from the running. As she stood in front of everybody seated in the bus, until two of her best friends started waving near the back of the bus. she swifly made her way to them.

"Hey Sango and Miroku! Wow you guys really did show up this time!" Kagome smiled while taking a seat next to Sango and right behind them was Miroku. (which at the moment is looking at his surroundings of girls)

"Well of course Kagome, we had a huch that something different was going to happen today! So...are you free after school ?" Sango tilted her head hoping Kagome and her could go to the mall or something.

"Sigh...No i have to work at the Dojo.." Kagome sadly closed her eyes.

"I bet your just working there for one thing..." Sango smirked sarcaticly "..To steal Inuyasha!" She giggled as Kagome cheek turn sightly pink. An image of Inuyasha came to mind, with his black shoulder long hair, deep dark bold brown eyes always shouting about something, but knows how to push in passion. (basicly Inuyasha's human form...don't worry noone stays human for long..)

_'How did she find out he works there too!' _

"Well um..yes...but it doesn't seem to be working.." Kagome continued to look down leaving Sango puzzled. "Don't get me wrong! We talk alot and stuff, but he always keeps his distance when we talk...like he has a secret..." _'mostly three feet from me'_

"Well that something strange...Right Miroku?...Miroku? Sango turned back to see Miroku holding on to a young girl's hand asking the old phrase.."Will you bear my children?"

"Y-You pervert!" Sango furiously stood up from her seat rising her left hand as Miroku turned toward the raging Sango. And...

_**"Slap!"**_

At last the bus stoped at their school. It was three minutes till the bell was going to ring but the minutes were long. The gang rushed out of the bus except for Miroku who perfered to take his time with a red hand print on the left side of his cheek.

* * *

_**I**_nside the school

"Hurry Kagome!" shouted Sango running farther down the hall with Miroku right beside her and Kagome a few feet behind them.

"Im coming, im coming!" Kagome kept running as she took a glance at her watch.

_'okay just one more minute before we're late...we'll make it' _She quickly looked up barely noticing that a student was in front of her, but it was to late to stop.

"Gah!" As she slammed in front of the other student making her to fall on the ground. '_Ouch' _But strangely enough the other student stood straight without even a scratch on him.

"Im sorry i didn't see you there-" Kagome looked up at the student but paused seeing what the student looked like, sketching the image in her mind. The first thing she notice was his eyes...they were strangely sun colored yellow shinning with pride. His hair was white as snow, cut in the back of his neck seeming to grow slowly by the way it looked, but his bangs were at each side of his forehead, the length was to his eyes. Of course he was wearing the uniform for the guys, a white button shirt and navy blue pants, but it seemed to have a mature look to him. Showing his arms were muscle matching his whole curve of his body.

Kagome stared upon the never before seened student feeling a bit of blood rush to her cheeks. _'Oh my Kami...He's so handsome!...But he looks so much older.'_

The student glared down at Kagome looking a bit annoyed. "Do you need assistance or not, miko?" he rose his hand in front of her.

_'Miko?' _

"Uh..thanks" Kagome reached out for his hand as she rose up continued walking calmly right pass him. She turned her head to get one more look seeing that he was watching her leave making a quick eye contact before Kagome ran to her class room.

"_**H**_umans.." (_**I **_was think of stopping here 'cause i almost ran out of ideas! _**l****ol**_)

* * *

_**C**_lassroom

Kagome barely made it into class just as the bell range a second after she came in. She quickly made her way the last row fith desk closest to the window which the Sango right across from her right on the other row of desk, with Miroku in the same row as Sango but the second desk and Kagome's current crush Inuyasha was across of Kagome to the third to last row, but Kagome was able to see him clearly. She sighed deeply until Inuyasha turned his head looking at Kagome's direction, she quickly turned looking at the window. Seeing oversiezed bees flying across the window. _'i must be seeing things' _Kagome rubbed her eyes thinking that it might go away, but it strangely didn't...Even more demon type bees flew past the window.

"Kagome?...Are you alright?"said Sango noticing a strange look in Kagome's eyes.

Finally Kagome broke free of her stare looking back at Sango. "Did you see those-" Kagome got interrupted by the teacher coming in.

"Good moring class." walked in the female teacher to her desk as the rest of the class got settled with a response of "Good Morning Sensei"

"Tell me later.." Whispered Sango facing the teacher.

"As your all familiar to each other we added a new late student to our class" the teacher waved forth to the student at the door, signaling him to come in.

As the student walked in the girls gasped with delight except for Kagome while he stood in front of the class glaring with disgust. "This young man's name is Sesshomaru Joufu" (word meaing powerful) Kagome turned toward Inuyasha, hearing growling sounds, with anger from him staring at the new student. _'why is he growling?'_

"He's new around this area, so be nice" All the girls nodded giggled with whispers as kagome went looking at the window.. "Now where to put you..."

_'please, not by me...'_

"Ah! right behind Kagome." said the teacher pointing out Kagome as all the other girl whined. _'Darn it...'_

Sesshomaru slowly walked to his seat staring down Kagome as he went with no emotion to his face. _'So she's the **key** to unlock the other world..'_

Kagome tried hard not to notice the cold stare by continuing staring at the window but no help, leaving goosebumps shiver all around her skin as he sat behind her. _'Geez ...he's like the grim reaper of something.' _Everything got settled down at last as soon as the teacher started talking, reviewing about the stuff last year, Kagome faded off to her own world knowing all the stuff what the teacher is saying so she ignored it just staring off to the window. By just staring the blue clear sky turn grey with clouds in a blink of an eye, with a gang full of flying demonic creatures floated (like in the series)  
as one as they flew past Kagome's classroom. Her eyes widden with disbelief, thinking she must see if this is real or imaginary. _'No way!'_

Kagome spung out of her desk raising her hand."Um..Sensei, may i go to the restroom it's an emergency!"the teacher nodded as Kagome ran out of the classroom, and headed outside. Sesshomaru watched the girl leave the room he was not suprised as he smirked. _'It's time for change to take over..'_

Two minutes later...Two other students went off to the "bathroom"...The two worlds were going to meet at last...

* * *

_**Y**_AY! _**A**_nother one done! **X"D**

_**I**_'ll make another chapter soon and leave me _**reviews**_!

_**A**_lso check out my other story **N**othing **U**nreal a Kyo/Torhu pairing.

_**S**_o...

_**L**_aterz! **:"D **


End file.
